The One That Got Away
by our.broken.fairytale
Summary: "So, let me ask all you boys, have you ever been in love?" One Direction.


"So, let me ask all you boys, have you ever been in love?" The reporter asked, her eyes travelling to each boy. Niall was the first to speak.

"Of course," he said, "I mean we are twenty five, we've all had some serious relationships here and there. I say yeah." He looked down once he finished speaking. Louis patted his back.

"Me too." Louis said looking into the camera.

Zayn and Liam answered with a no and throughout the whole time, Harry had been staring at his shoelaces, his breath hitched in his throat. Why did she have to ask? He thought. Today had actually been a good day, all the effort to keep his head high for this interview, the first one they've had in months, was gone.

"Same for you Harry? The big ladies man and all?" The girl laughed. Harry tried desperately to push those tears that had been so willing to come lately away. He looked at each of the boys and Zayn, sitting closet to him, put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"No, it's not the same answer for me. I have been in love." The tears pooled in his eyes and he wanted to close them but he knew the second his eyes shut, he would see her and he couldn't handle that right now.

"Well, there's a surprise. Is it still going on?" The reporter giggled a little, her voice annoyingly high but tried to keep a straight face.

Harry wanted to glare at her. What, just because the _papers_ say he's player doesn't mean he actually is. Just because the _papers _say he is the ladies man, with a different girl all the time, doesn't mean that he isn't human and can't love.

"No, she's gone." And with that he got up and walked out the room, the first tears beginning to fall.

…

**18 and 17 years**

"It's the coolest club in town." Louis said, already tipsy and lead Harry through the door, the other boys were close behind. It was Harry's 18th birthday and the boys decided to end it with bang which meant, of course going to the coolest club in all of London.

So far though, Harry didn't hear a thing. It was the quietest hallway he had ever been in. There was a man at the end though, holding a clipboard, the pen dangling from a string a foot below it.

"Louis Tomlinson plus four." Louis said once they reached the tall man.

"Straight in." He said blankly and pointed at the long, circular handle. Harry looked behind him at the four other boys who were jumping on their feet and smiled. The second he touched the handle, his whole body seemed to shake from the vibration and he pushed the door open.

The room was large, circular and tall. There were four levels, each one cutting into the wall. Blue and purple lights were lined along the tip of each ledge, strong enough to send a ghostly light over everyone. There were hundreds of people here; the bar was packed endlessly on each level. Louis shouted behind Harry but Harry could barely hear him over the bass of a techno song. The four boys went out onto the dance floor, leaving Harry to choose where he wanted to go for himself.

The bar. But instead of just walking across the room, he made his way upstairs, climbing the steps to the top level. The music wasn't as loud up here and he could hear people actually having a conversation. He went to the bar –not as crowded as the others- and got a beer, then made his way to the edge, his smile getting bigger with each sip.

He watched as people spilled drinks and danced and yelled in each other's ear and decided to join once he finished his beer. For now, he was savoring the moment.

"What's got you so happy?" A girl's voice piped up from beside him. He turned to face incredible beauty. Her eyes were a striking blue color, her lips in the shape of a heart, her shiny black hair was up in a lazy ponytail, the short layers messily toyed with and framing her face. She was small and short – at least a head shorter than Harry – and she wore a fitting white summer dress. Harry almost gapped at her but stopped himself.

"My friend." He pointed out Louis - who was sitting atop Zayn's shoulders, attempting to get Niall on his own shoulders – on the first floor. She giggled, the sound was sweet and Harry couldn't help but smile when he heard it.

"I'm Serenity." The girl said, facing him again and stuck out her hand. He took it in his own and it completely disappeared.

"Harry."

"I love that name, it's so old fashioned." He caught a hit of American accent.

"Are you American?" He asked, curious and always having liked the different accents they had.

"Born and raised. But I just moved, with my two friends." She pointed at the bar where two girls were standing. They looked over at her and raised their eyebrows, pointing at Harry and then threw their glasses in the air.

"I'm sorry about that." She said, a flush of heated pink marking her pale skin. Harry led her over to empty table, completely forgetting about his four friends downstairs and got into a conversation with the curious girl.

After an hour, Harry was able to say that he had never met anyone like her. She was completely unguarded and unashamed to talk about anything, even to a complete stranger like himself. She made him laugh at how childish she really was and at times, he felt captured by her beauty. Sometimes, she would lose herself in a story, making him feel every emotion she did and he felt drawn to her. Like some invisible force was pulling them closer and closer together. He knew how silly that sounded but that's how it was. There were moments when he wanted to grab her delicate face and kiss her but he held back. If it happened, it happened and for now he was alright with just being there with her.

"I'm actually 17." She whispered in his ear and then broke into a fit of giggles. He didn't understand what was so funny but laughed along at her cuteness.

"How did you get in?" She pulled a slim card from her purse and passed it across the table.

"With this." He looked at it. It was fake an I.D but the picture was of a thirty year old blonde, heavy set woman.

"How the hell did you get in with this?" She laughed aloud again.

"Apparently the security guard has bad eyesight or just really doesn't care."

They stayed at the table until way into the night. Her friends joined them at one point and he admitted they were one of the oddest bunches he had ever met but he loved it. They weren't faking anything. They weren't caked with makeup and all of them were still gorgeous. They weren't wearing flashy clothes, they didn't jump all over him and they didn't seem to realize he was one of the most famous faces in Britain. But he liked that. He liked being just Harry. Not Harry Styles the heartthrob.

But then her friends left and Serenity and Harry fell into an easy conversation, using soft and whispering voices. They both didn't deny the chemistry or the yearning and finally, Serenity grabbed Harry's face with her small hands and leaned in, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Harry laced their hands together and they ran down the steps, bursting through the door and out into the chilly night life. They both laughed and laughed and ran until they found escape in a park and sat down under a tree.

"You're a thrill Harry." Serenity said, leaning against the tree. Harry smiled and brought their lips together once more, this time with more force. Serenity didn't protest and let him kiss her drunk. Harry cupped her face and Serenity slide her fingers through his luscious head of curls.

But Serenity broke them apart. Harry looked at her confused. She took something out of her purse, Harry not sure what it was because of the darkness. She stood up soon after, smoothing out her dress.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, standing up himself.

"Of course," she smiled warmly at him, making his heart swell, "but just because you're one of the most famous boys in Britain doesn't mean you get just anything you want." So, she had known, but she decided not to tell him. Was it because she was a crazy fan or because she really just wanted to get to know him?

She answered his unspoken question, "Yes I did know but just because you're famous doesn't mean that people shouldn't treat you like a normal person." She walked closer to him and put something in his blazer chest pocket, placed her delicate lips on his cheek and then walked off.

…

**19 and 18 years**

"So what do you want to do now?" Harry asked Serenity. After Serenity had walked off the first night they met, Harry found out she had written her number on the 'thing' she had put in his pocket and he called her the next day. They were almost inseparable for the next two weeks. But, Harry had to go tour in America and Serenity missed him like she had never missed anyone before.

And now, it was her birthday and Harry was back and she was turning 18 which made her legal to go buy drinks and have sex with anyone she wanted. _Europe is amazing,_ she thought, smiling secretly to herself. And a thought suddenly came to mind.

"I want to get a tattoo." She said with excitement in her voice. She pushed back the chair and pulled Harry out of his seat as well. They dashed out the restaurant Harry had surprised her with and were lucky a fan hadn't spotted them as they ran. Summer was in the air but the sun was quickly descending, casting cold shadows over the street.

"Serenity, calm down." Harry said, the tips of her hair surfing in the wind. Her tiny feet pounded off the sidewalk with such force Harry was sure she was going to end up flying. For such a small person, she pulled him with amazing strength around a corner and into a sketchy, out-of-the-way street.

"I've passed this a place a few times before." Serenity informed Harry, slowing down to a walk and lacing their fingers together. She smiled up at him, her eyes foolish and young and happy. Harry stopped then and kissed her, kissed her like never before because he had never felt like this before.

"Let's do this." He said when they broke apart. She walked him into a hidden door in a concrete wall. The inside was dimmed, a few doors on the far side wall giving off most of the light. There were framed pictures of tattoos along the walls. A man walked out of one of the doors, grinning when he saw them. He was muscular and short but Harry felt intimated.

"Who's the one getting the tattoo?" He asked, walking over to a desk and beckoning them forward.

"I am." Serenity replied walking over to him. She unhooked her hand from Harry's and folded her arms on the desk.

"Excellent. Already know what you want?" He fluttered through some papers.

"I want a flying bird, completely black on my wrist." She said with confidence. The man remained silent and scratches of a pencil on paper drifted from behind the desk. After 45 seconds, the man showed Serenity his sketch. "It's perfect."

Harry knew by how she said it, she was in her world right now. Something that happened often he had figured out after the first few days of hanging out with her. Sometimes, she came back after a few seconds, other times she was unreachable. Harry hadn't know anyone who actually did that until Serenity but her friends assured him it was completely normal for her and he should just let it happen, there was nothing he could do.

Serenity remained in her world while the tattoo artist led her and Harry into the studio and she came back out when she grabbed Harry's hand upon hearing the drill of the pen.

"Nervous?" Harry whispered. She shook her head.

The man dripped the pen in ink and brought it to Serenity's right wrist. "Ready?" She nodded and squeezed Harry's hand just that much tighter.

In no time, the drilling noise stopped and Serenity opened her eyes, looking at the fresh drawing sketched into her pale skin. "It's beautiful." She whispered and when she got up, still staring at the fresh tattoo, Harry notice a tear fall down her face.

He lifted her face up with his finger and looked into her puffy eyes. "What's wrong? It didn't hurt that bad did it?" Serenity shook her head and closed her eyes, a few tears dripping from them. Harry wiped them away with his thumb, getting worried. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It's just so beautiful." She said and smiled and Harry realized that the tattoo actually meant something more than just a spur-of-the-moment thing. What, he didn't know but it meant so much to her to allow her to cry. Harry looked at the artist.

"I'll get it too." He said and sat down in the chair that had previously occupied Serenity. The man just shrugged, unaware of what had just happened. He put the beginning ink on Harry's left wrist with Serenity's mouth hanging open, outlined it and then filled it in.

"All done. Just going to need one of you to pay."

Before Serenity could protest, Harry handed the man the money and then took Serenity's hand.

"Thank you muscle man." Serenity laughed as they exited.

Once they had reached the busy, bustling London street, she pulled Harry off to the side.

"You didn't need to do that." She grabbed his left hand and ran her thumb over the bird.

"I like it." Harry's voice was sincere. "But why a bird?"

"Because being free is beautiful." Harry had never heard Serenity's voice get as sad as it had in that moment. And he realized that she more than this happy, bubbly person he had gotten to know.

…

**20 and 19 years**

One year. They had been together for officially one year today. And for Harry, it had been the best year of his life.

Their relationship had soared. One was almost never seen without the other. Harry though, insisted it be kept secret from the paparazzi and Serenity thought that'd be a good idea too. One Direction had come out with another number 1 album and toured Europe, Serenity coming to the recording studio and tour cities when she could.

Though Harry tried to take her to fancy restaurants and buy her anything she wanted, she sternly said no and had them watch movies inside all day instead. Harry, being the big pig head he was, managed to get in a few unplanned gifts and despite her trying to hide her smile, he knew she liked it.

Serenity trusted Harry with all her heart and she felt as if she had never met someone as genuine has him. Though Harry thought she would be upset with all the fans throwing themselves at the band, she didn't care. She knew Harry and the boys were good people. She knew Harry wouldn't lie to her and at the end of the day she knew she would be the one Harry would be coming back to, not some random 15 year old girl.

Serenity considered Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn to be some of the best friends she had gotten. They were hilarious and kind and down to earth and always there for her. They helped pick her up when she –rarely - was down.

Everything had been splendid this past year but they were still learning. Still learning about each other. Still learning how to work as a couple, though they got the hang of it quite fast. They were still learning how spend weeks apart and how to handle the situation of keeping everything secret. Harry knew that even though it had been an amazing year, it was still tough on both of them and he was hoping tonight would help bring into light that he really did care for her.

The doorbell rung clearly through the quiet flat. Harry dropped the last utensil he needed for tonight and bounded for the door, swinging it wide open. He smiled instantly as his eyes traced over her. Her hair was up, her eyes were sparkling at him and she nervously fiddled with her hands. He grabbed her by the waist and brought her as close to him as possible before kissing those plush heart shaped lips.

"Come in." He said as they broke apart. Her eyes studied the scene in front of her as Harry stepped aside, waiting for her reaction. In the hallway, the lights were off and there was trail of candles leading out into the living room. The floor was littered in red rose petals. Serenity smiled widely, taking a step forward, gracefully stepping in between groups of petals, not wanting to step on the beauty. Harry smiled proudly as she twirled in a circle, her dress expanding out at the sides.

He closed the door and hugged her from behind. "You're beautiful." He whispered so quietly into her ear, goose bumps rising as his breath swept across her skin. "After you." He broke apart from her and let her lead the way into the living room.

Serenity's eyes widen and her mouth dropped as she saw what Harry had done. The already breathtaking living room had been decorated to perfection. Thousands of little candles hung from the ceiling, the fireplace was on, every inch of the floor was covered in sweet, intoxicating rose petals expect for a circle around the wooden coffee table that was now covered in food.

Harry tapped her shoulder and she turned around, a few tears prickled in her eyes. He dropped the bunch of flowers and grabbed her shoulder lightly, "Are you okay?"

"Nobody's ever done anything like this for me. It's perfect." She kissed him lightly and then bent down to pick up the flowers. "These too." She said, giggling.

Harry smiled, silently kicking himself for thinking something was wrong and guided her to where the plates were. She sat down on a cushion and looked at everything that was covering the table. M&M's, Skittles, pieces of chocolate, a bowl of Mac&Cheese, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cut up in small bite size squares, a tub of Nutella, cheese and crackers, other sweets that Serenity didn't know the name too.

"It looks delicious." She muttered, smiling up at Harry who was just sitting down holding a green glass bottle. "What's that?"

"Sparkling cider. What else?" Serenity stole another kiss from Harry and watched as he popped the top and poured them each a glass, his large hands working effortlessly. She piled her plate with everything on the table and dug in, stuffing her face, forgetting all about manners. Harry did the same, watching the candle light flicker on Serenity's face. The way her hair seemed to shine and her eyes had that sparkle when she looked at him.

Half way through her second plate, Serenity grabbed the Nutella jar and smacked the spoon in midair causing the chocolate to splatter in all directions. She sat in shock, her eyes closed and mouth hanging open. "Holy potatoes." She muttered and took a peak at Harry.

Little bits of chocolate were designed across his white t-shirt, a big glob of chocolate slowly sliding down his face. He brought his hand to the blob and wiped it, looking at it disbelievingly. "Should have known that would happen." He laughed, staring at the blob. He faced Serenity with a mischievous look in his green eyes and before she knew what was going on, he shot his hand out and smeared it carefully over her face.

"Harry!" She shrieked, rubbing the chocolate off her eye lids. Harry toppled over laughing. Serenity grabbed the jar and turned it upside down over his face, his eyes still sealed shut, and spooned half the jar out. It fell with a giant PLOPP and Harry instantly stopped laughing. Too afraid to sit up he stayed down and grabbed the pile, placing it on the plate. Serenity took a sip of her cider, smirking greatly.

Harry sat up and glared at Serenity. "Thank you." He said. He got up and walked into his room. Serenity followed after him but was blocked off as he closed the door.

"Harry?" She said quietly. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I mean, I didn't know it would upset you…" She trailed off, sliding down the wall beside the door.

After a minute, it opened and she looked up to see he had changed and was holding an extra pair of clothes in his hands. He knelt down next beside her, stroking her face as if it would break. "You're amazing and I could never be mad at you… I just wanted to change, see?" He smiled cautiously at her and held out the extra clothes. "Get changed." He kissed the top of her head and helped her up, pushing her lightly into his room.

When Serenity came back, happily dressed in Harry's sweats and an old t-shirt, Harry motioned for her to join in on the couch. She curled up next to him, pressing herself into him as much as she could. "You mean so much to me." He whispered into her hair.

She leaned up to kiss him and then rested her head on his chest, feeling like a small child. He started singing softly, random songs of choice and soon both them had fallen asleep.

…

**21 and 20 years**

"Look at this." Serenity said, a little temper rising. She threw the magazine down on the table in front of Harry. "I thought we had been so careful. What is going to happen? And you're supposed to be keeping this whole single imagine thing and everything." She thrust her hands in the air in frustration, more towards herself than anyone.

Harry leafed through the magazine, three pages dedicated to them as a 'secret couple'. There were pictures of them out for a walk in Hyde Park from yesterday and another from them at a club, sitting in a corner looking cozy. "Get ready for heartbreak ladies, it looks like Harry Styles is taken!" was the last sentence.

Serenity looked between Harry and the magazine, waiting and waiting and waiting for what he was going to say. He had dealt with this before, he would surely know what to do. "It's okay." He said finally.

"What? Harry? What is your management going to say?" Serenity pushed, wondering how he could be so calm about this when she was about to explode out of her skin. He got up from his seat and took her by the waist.

"It's okay," He smiled, pressing their foreheads together, "The story will pass over by next week, two weeks top. And this just means we get to spend more time inside." He smirked and brought her lips to his, feeling the shock and warmth flood through him like every time.

…

**22 and 21 years**

After almost three years of a relationship, you really think you start to know someone, but really you don't. You don't know all their secrets, Harry thought and sat back down on the couch with a sigh. His eyes were still red from listening to what Serenity had just told him. He hadn't known anything at all.

It was one of those days. Serenity was quiet. She sat on her balcony and painted abstract art for hours. Harry watched her. He watched as she dipped her brush into the dark colors and glided them across the canvas. Sometimes, she was rough, like she mad at the paper and other times she was gentle and calm and careful.

Harry always tried to guess what the paintings were about. Usually they were different shades of dark blue or purple or gray but if you looked carefully you could see people painted within the lines. But he never understood what she was thinking while she painted them, what brought them to mind.

Sometimes, she would ask him to join her and she would set up another working station next hers, her right arm and his left arm touching slightly. Other times, she would stay out there and not speak a single word to him all day. This was one of those days.

After six hours of being outside, she packed her supplies up and stuffed them into her cupboard. Her friends had left for the night and before she could step in the bathroom to clean up, Harry called out to her. "Babe, come here." Her head shot up, surprised he had said something and she glided over to him. He put his arm on the back of the couch and she snuggled up next to him, her clothes, hands and face stained with paint.

"What's that one about?" Harry asked, keeping his voice gentle and pointing at the painting with the darkest colors.

"My dad." She said without emotion. Harry looked down at her, sensing something was wrong. He felt like he needed to find out what it was.

"Why has it got the darkest colors?" Harry asked, trying to keep it simple.

"Because I hate him." Her voice trembled as she spoke and Harry sat her up. Tears were already streaming down her face and he knew this time, he couldn't stop them.

"Why do you hate him Serenity?" He spoke softly, his voice sad and tears collecting in his own eyes as he watched her face contort in pain. She leaned forward onto Harry's shoulder and sobbed.

"Because Harry, he's a bastard." Harry didn't speak, sensing she had more to say. "He was a drunk. He was a druggie. And when he had too much, he would hurt my mom." She paused, sobbing louder into Harry's shoulder. "I would hide under the table and watch a-a-and I felt so scared. But he didn't stop and my mom didn't do anything about it and when my mom wasn't enough, he would turn to my older brother. He could protect himself but sometimes it wasn't enough."

Tears trickled down Harry's face as Serenity sobbed into his soaked t-shirt and continued, "Then my brother moved out and it was just me and my mom against my dad. It happened almost every day, Harry. And I felt so happy when he finally died. So happy." Harry rubbed circles into Serenity's back, the tears coming faster now. How could someone hurt a beautiful creature like Serenity? How could anyone even think of doing that? Harry thought over and over again. How could someone put her through pain?

He hugged Serenity and repeatedly told her that it was over and she was safe now. She sobbed into his chest until her breath turned into hiccups which turned into quiet and even breathing.. Harry lifted her up and carried her into her room, placing her gently down on her bed. He brushed the hair that had stuck to her face because of the tears away with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He muttered into her skin and realized how right those words felt.

…

**23 and 22 years**

Six months. Six months Harry and Serenity hadn't seen each other. Yet Serenity knew Harry deserved this. He deserved this more than anyone she had known. A world tour.

The boys were ecstatic as they packed their bags and discussed all the places they would be visiting. Serenity fed them excitement and even Harry couldn't stop himself from expressing his feelings about it when they were alone. Serenity would listen intently and smile and then kiss him hard.

But then they were gone. Out exploring the world and having fun while Serenity had to stay back and work as a assistant. She thought about them constantly and missed them so much she felt almost as if her heart was hanging on a thread. But she went on because she knew that one more day of work meant one more day closer to when she would get to see them again.

And that day came slowly and quickly all at once and soon she was fussing over what she would wear and if she would have her hair up or down and butterflies flew around and around in her tummy. Her friends helped pick of the outfit and told her to leave her hair down and then they were in the car, driving to the airport.

Serenity figured that loads of fans would be at the gate as they always knew about things sometimes she didn't know about but when she jogged to it, it was surprisingly empty. A few people walked about and she wondered aloud if it was the wrong gate but her friends assured her it was the right one.

And then he was there. Walking happily out the gate, tan, looking more mature than she had ever seen him and her stomach did a front flip. Their eyes met and Harry stopped in his tracks, stepping around the trolley and running to her. He picked her up in his arms, pressing her against him with unimaginable force. Serenity clung to him like he was life line and she cried into his hair, grasping tightly to his t-shirt thinking that if she let go, he would disappear.

He sighed repeatedly into her shoulder and kept kissing her cheeks and lips, their tears mixing as one. After what seemed like forever, he set her down and kissed her passionately. Putting all happiness, sadness, anger, love, longing, missing, heat, excitement, hope, affection, ecstasy, hurt, pleasure, worry and shyness into the kiss. As if this was the first and last kiss they would ever share.

When they walked out the doors of the airport, Serenity clung to him and listened as he and the boys retold stories of their adventures over the world to the girls. They got them in fits of laughter multiple times. Louis shouted 'Party at ours!' and they made their way over to his and Harry's flat, stopping at a store for the drinks.

Throughout the night, Harry and Serenity sat entwined on the sofa as their friends danced and laughed and sung their hearts out. Harry kept sneaking peaks at Serenity and stealing kisses. Finally, as the party died down and the boys decided to crash in Louis' and the girls on the sofa, Serenity and Harry made their way in his bedroom, finally getting the privacy they had needed.

Once Serenity had softly closed the bedroom Harry jerked her around and kissed her. She tangled her hands in the small curls that hung on the back of his neck and Harry roamed her body, has if exploring her for the first time.

They stepped into the room until they fell on the bed to which Harry hastily pulled both their clothes off. He kissed her again, this time more slowly and when they broke apart, he stared down into her loving eyes and she pulled his face down to hers by his curls. With their forehead touching, Serenity whisper so quietly and softly, it was a voice of an angel, "Make love to me Harry."

…

**24 and 23 years**

Harry watched as Serenity suddenly became weaker and weaker in her 23rd year. He saw her face sink in, her skin become paler than he had ever seen and on multiple occasions throughout the months, she complained of feeling sick and weak and in pain.

Harry asked if she had gone to the doctors but she said no, she would get better on her own account and sometimes it seemed like she was. She would go out clubbing, laugh at the random new entry about her and Harry's secret romance and she would get the life back in her skin, her eyes, her hair and Harry felt happy.

Harry felt love. He felt love for the girl he had met on his 18th birthday. He felt love as she continued to act like a child, bringing that side out of him too. He felt love as he watched her laugh and dance and sing. And he wondered how lucky he has been to have been blessed with this life.

The boys and he were getting closer if that was even possible. They had gotten a few months off after the tour and decided to spend a week out in the Bahamas. The fame was unbelievable to all of them and luckily, they all had stayed on the right track.

Today, Serenity invited him out onto the balcony and they painted together, their tattoos flying into each other. Serenity was smiling and laughing at a joke Harry told when she dropped her brush. Harry looked at her in surprised which turned to horror once her eyes rolled back inside her head and she fell off her stool. Harry watched in slow motion as she hit the ground and he jumped off his seat, sliding next her.

"Serenity! Serenity!" He called repeatedly but she stayed still. He fumbled with his pockets and got his phone, quickly typing in the emergency caller.

"Please, my girlfriend. She's fainted and hit her head. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down sir, I'm sending paramedics over right now." and the line went dead.

Harry tried to wake Serenity again and check her pulse. It was faint but he could feel it.

The paramedics arrived quickly and carried Serenity out of her apartment by a stretcher. Harry followed them downstairs and tried to get in the back of the car but a paramedic stopped him.

"She's my girlfriend. Please." Harry pleaded and the man reluctantly let him pass. Harry held her hand and spoke to her in soft, but he was more trying to calm himself than anyone.

Harry tapped his foot as he anxiously waited for the results of what had happened. The doctor came out of the door they had rushed her in earlier and told Harry to follow him. Harry stood up and felt sick, never really having liked hospitals.

The lights were bright in her room. Harry felt hopeless as he looked at her in the white bed, surrounded by dozens of machines. He walked over to her and grabbed her right hand, turning it over and rubbing the bird. She smiled weakly at him. He felt as if a giant weight had been lifted when he saw her smile. He turned to the doctor, "What happened?"

The doctor pushed the button to allow the bed to slowly rise a little and sat down in chair, beckoning Harry to do the same. The doctor looked at their entwined hands and sadness came over him. "You have beta thalassemia major, or Cooley's anemia." The doctor said slowly.

The couple looked at him confused and Harry's breath hitched in his throat. "It's is a blood disorder which is inherited. It makes an abnormal form of a protein that carries oxygen in red blood cells. It destroys your blood cells until you get anemia. You don't have enough healthy blood cells." Harry brought Serenity's hand his to mouth and kissed it, tears falling into the soft skin.

"Have you been having infections throughout the year?" the doctor asked Serenity. She nodded.

"You're going to be able to cure her, right?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm going to try my best but it's been happening for so long without treatment..." the doctor didn't finish the sentence.

…

25 and 24 years

Harry and Serenity's world had come crashing down as the doctor had said those words. Harry couldn't imagine life without Serenity. He couldn't imagine waking up and not being able to see her and feel her and care for her.

And Serenity had to face the fact that she could die. She was only twenty four years old for crying out loud and she had a high possibility of dying. She couldn't live with that idea, she couldn't accept it so she didn't. She lived her life normally, whenever Harry or her friends or one of the boys cast a worried look her way, she told them she was fine. But she wasn't.

She was getting weaker, she could feel it. Some days she didn't want to get out of bed. Other days, she felt fine, she went on walks with Harry, not caring that people saw them or about the little fangirls who shot her dirty looks on a daily basis.

She loved Harry. She knew that. She loved him more than a human being could love anything and she was happy when she was with him. They would talk and dance and lay out on the grass and watch clouds float by. They made love and she felt complete, whole. Harry would send her roses on random days and she would smile every time she passed them in her flat.

And as they lay on the couch, mindlessly talking about everything, she felt as if she had to say something. She sat up and in return so did Harry.

"Is everything alright love?" Harry asked and she would smile.

"Everything is perfect Harry. But I want to say something," She brought his face to hers and kissed him, "I love you Harry. I love you more than anyone in my life. I've never felt this way, felt a love this strongly for a person and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are my world Harry. You've completely taken my heart and I'm fine with that. I just… I love you." Harry grinned back at her and slide off the couch. Serenity looked at him confused but he just smiled, kneeling on one knee.

He fumbled with something in his pocket and pulled out a black little box. "I've been waiting for the right time to do this. I didn't know when or where but I know now that anywhere is perfect. I love you Serenity and I want to make you mine, forever." He looked down at the little box as he opened it and then up at Serenity. "Will you marry me?"

Tears pooled in her eyes and she glimpsed at the simple but beautiful silver ring. A perfect sized diamond placed gently in the middle. She looked at Harry as the first tear fell and swung her arms around his neck. "Of course Harry. Yes, Yes!" She kissed him repeatedly and Harry laughed, his cheeks red and his hands shaky as he shook the ring out of the box and slipped it on Serenity's left ring finger.

…

The wedding happened three months later as Serenity had requested. It was simple, only close friends and family invited to small garden. They sat in rows of chairs and rose as Serenity walked forward in her white, slim wedding gown, a 2 meter train behind her. Harry smiled proudly as she walked up to him, looking more beautiful than she had ever been.

They said their vows quietly to one another and slipped the wedding ring onto each other's right ring finger. "Harry Styles, you may now kiss the bride." The preacher said and they kissed a kiss they would remember forever.

…

**25 years old**

Serenity, the love of Harry's life died three days later. Her heart had failed and she died peacefully in her sleep.

Harry mindlessly swung the wedding ring in circles around his finger and walked forward on the damp grass towards the newest gravestone. Once he reached the stone, with the fresh batch of red roses, he fell to his knees. He reached his trembling left hand out and traced his finger along the craved name.

She was gone and she was never coming back. She had left. She had left the earth. She had left him. But she didn't leave him with nothing. He knew what love was, he knew how precious life really was and he knew that she would always be his and he would always be hers.

A small black bird flew over Harry's head and landed perfectly on the gray stone directly in front of Harry. It chirped softly, looking at Harry curiously and almost seeming to smile at him. Harry stared at the beautiful bird and realization came over him. Serenity was free.

"I miss you." He whispered to the bird as it flew away and a breeze gushed through the trees, ruffling his hair and sending the smell of roses to his nose. He closed his eyes and saw her. Her blue eyes, her shiny black hair, he felt how she pressed up against him and he felt how her lips tasted against his. He felt her whisper his name and he saw the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with.

He saw, the one that got away.


End file.
